The Eye of the Heart *Revised*
by Lady Lin
Summary: I have redone the first chapter. Many of my friends said it was skipping so i re-did it. Might be a while before any action comes in, but! The trio is back in their 6th year at Hogwarts. Two unexpected visitors show up causing the school to cause one big


**Eye of the Heart**

**By:** Lady Lin

**Chapter 1: **Happy Birthday Harry

**Authors Note/Disclaimer:** Alright, I took my older stories away and created a whole new one. Nothing too crazy. I thought this would be a little better and I hope you like it to! All the Harry Potter characters: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and ect., belong to J.K. Rowling. All the other characters belong to me. Thank you and enjoy!

**Prologue: **The lights at the old children's orphanage shone brightly against the midnight sky. Nothing could be more peaceful except for the small shadows creeping along the outer wall. As the morning sun was setting in the sky for the day, a woman's scream could be heard all around the town of Lancaster, England.

It was a beautiful summer day, really rare in the life of Harry Potter. The Dursleys had left to go visit Aunt Marge who was ill with the chicken pox and strictly forbid Harry to come. He laughed as he remembered how her body blew up to the size of a great balloon and floated in the air. Uncle Vernon's maroon face filled with rage and fear as he saw his sister go up, stuck in Harry's mind also.

Before they left the house to Harry for the day, Uncle Vernon gave him a long lecture and a long list of chores to do. The lecture was at least 30 minuets long, with "Don't do this", "And if this happens", "If there is", and a lot more of Uncle Vernon's warnings. By the time he was done, Harry had half way dozed off. For that, 10 more chores were added to the already long list, equaling 40 chores in all. They were already accomplished closely before noon. Harry was sopping wet, as he had just got done washing Aunt Petunia's car 3 times. He didn't mind, Harry had the whole afternoon to him self. No one would boss him around and tell him what to do. Nothing could spoil this day.

"This is a good time to work on my potions homework. Stinking Snape had to load it on us this year," he murmured to himself, making a way for his books. Suddenly, Hedwig few through the window and brought a letter in her mouth.

"Wonder who it's from?" said Harry taking the envelop from the bird's beak.

_Dear Harry,_

_            I was just checking up on you to see how you are doing. I have good news. Someone special has helped me clean up my act a bit. I will not release their name, to ensure the safety of both of us. I am still a wanted murder, but I have my own hidden cottage in can you guess where? Lets say I will be watching over you this year. Stay out of trouble. Expect to see me around Halloween. Write back soon! _

_            Sirius_

_P.S. Happy Birthday, sorry I can't give you anything right now! Will at school!_

Harry stood in amazement; Sirius was in Hogsmeade, somewhere hidden. This year Harry would see him again, his godfather. During his third year they nearly cleared his name by catching Peter Pettigrew, but he escaped. Now 3 years later in Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts Wizarding School, would Sirius return.

A large fox and sandy brown dog hid among the bushes in a near by forest.

"How much longer?" spoke the fox to the mind of the dog.

"Not much more, we leave tonight. Just stay low." It replied.

They have been hiding there all day from people who wanted to capture them for no apparent reason. No one wanted them. They have been there to long. They never wanted to back again, this time they would leave, permanently.

The few next days went by like a blur of light to Harry. His Aunt and Uncle returned. Not surprised by the way the house was in. Although it was in tip-top shape, Aunt Petunia made Harry dust all the furniture in the house at least 2 times, vacuum the carpet, and wash the windows. Harry sighed as he remembered this torturous was his 16th birthday.

He looked forward to receiving owls and "rescue food" as Harry called it. He knew Mrs. Weasley would send him meat pies, as well as Hagrid sending him some infamous rock cakes. 

By the time dinner came, Harry's arms and legs were so sore that he could barely walk to the table. Looking at the faces of his uncle, aunt, and cousin, he knew they acknowledged the fact that it was his birthday, but didn't show it. Sitting down, he looked at tonight's dinner. It was a thin slice of ham, along with spinach and brussel sprouts. Eating the ham quickly and placing away his dishes, he darted upstairs.

"I hope there is something for me to eat when I get up there." Thought Harry.

When he arrived in his room, he smiled as he saw 5 letters on his bed, along with 4 presents. Noticing the 4 owls, all gathered at Hedwig's cage, he spread apart the food and water so that they wouldn't be crowded. Pig jump excitedly as he placed his food away from the others as possible.

"I don't see how Ron stands you." He said as it dove into the water bowl that Harry sat down for it.

Locking the door, he jumped on his bed a laid down. Grabbing the first letter, he saw it to be the original school letter. Saving that one for last, he placed it aside on his bed. He took the next one and saw that it was from Hermione. He smiled as he read through it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Sweet 16th Birthday! I know you are usually suppose to get a car or something for your 16th birthday but I thought this would be a little more useful. Hope your Aunt and Uncle are treating you a little more decent now. _

"Nope." He answered to himself.

Have you opened your school letter yet? You better. I was appointed a perfect! I can't believe it! Open the letter to see if you became one. I hope it was either you or Ron. 

_I wish I could write more, but mum is calling me down for dinner. Happy Birthday and see you on the 1st!_

_Love,_

_Hermione.   _

He placed the letter to the right of him, and grabbed the most rectangular package. Never doubting that she had sent him a book. Feeling the black velvet cover, he read the title in Gold letters, " Mysteries of the Wizarding World." He laughed. Hermione would never fail him in getting a book he wouldn't enjoy reading, even though he didn't like reading very much. Mysteries and trouble had a deal of finding him.

He sat the book aside with Hermione's letter inside it. He reached for another letter. This time is was from Ron. 

_Hey Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! I hope your summer is going well or at least those muggles are treating you better since you are a man now. My little Harry is growing up! I wish you could of come to stay this summer. But dad said it was a risky chance. Mum ordered Fred and George no flying cars. Rotten luck. Hope you enjoy your present. There are 3 things in there. One is from me, food from mum, and there is a present from the twins. They say to use it on Dudley, just for a tester. They had to sneak it in the box. Must go now. Oh! Do you get to be a perfect? Hermione already owled me told me that she got it. I looked in my letter and didn't get it. Oh well. Send a reply with Pig soon as you can! See you at the train station._

_Ron _

Quickly he picked up the huge box sitting left to him. He couldn't figure out how Pig could carry it. Mrs. Weasley must of used a shrinking spell or something. Who knew. He ripped off the rapping, and looked inside. He pulled out a tin of meat pies along with some candy in a bag. Looking deeper, he found the twins invention it. It looked like a picture box. It was cubed shape, and had a fairly large circle in one side. When he flipped up the covering on the circle, pictures started to show. The pictures looked like real life monsters from the wizarding world. They acted like they were coming towards you too! He found that very amusing and was going to stick it in Dudley's room soon. He found Ron's present at last. It looked like a walkie talkie, in-fact it was! It was black and had H.P. written on it in green. He found a note tied to it.

_Harry,_

_            Dad found these muggle inventions and found out how to use them. I asked if I could give one to you and he said yes. Ginny decorated them for us. Mine is black and has R.W. in a redish-orange color. Percy did a spell that will let us talk from a distance of 100 miles I believe. Try it when you can. When you send a message I aught to hear a little sound from it. Same on yours. Try it when ever you get it!_

_Ron_

Harry smiled. That was awesome. Walkie Talkies usually lasted about 10 feet, not 100 miles! He decided to wait and try it later. He found Hagrid's letter and read it. He read that Hagrid would not be the Care of Magical Creature's teacher this year! He had given the teaching up to someone else, but it was a secret. Hagrid wished him a Happy Birthday and he hoped to see him soon. Harry found the rock cakes quickly and hid them away with the other presents, except the walkie talkie. 

While eating some of Mrs. Weasley's  meat pies, Harry reached over to grab the school letter. He didn't know that he had provided a gust of wind to make the other letter fall into his open trunk. A letter that would be very important to this year's school year. Harry quickly opened the school letter. Reading as fast as he could,  he discovered that he was not selected as a perfect. Not the least bit disappointed, he located this year's school list. He had no clue how he could get to Diagon Alley to get all of his school supplies.

"I guess I could go to the Leaky Cauldron and spend the night there for a few nights, and then go to the train station." He planned what he would do and decided to go for it. He would wait tomorrow. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was nearly 12:00. Placing all his items under his bed, he took to the sheets. Changing into his pajamas, he opened the window to let the birds fly for a while. He would respond tomorrow after he had discussed a few things over with his uncle.

Harry woke the next morning, and got dressed. He re-played the plan in his head as he put on his blue jeans. He would go down, eat breakfast, and quietly go outside. Around 12:00 he would see if Uncle Vernon would be alone. If so, he would discuss the plan with him. If not he would wait until 3:00. He had to find him alone sometime, or else Aunt Petunia or Dudley would complain about him coming along. Harry had one word to say to them, "godfather". Taking a deep breath, Harry walked downstairs. When he entered the kitchen, he noticed only Uncle Vernon was in there.

"Were is Aunt Petunia and Dudley?" asked Harry as he took the liberty of taking a orange from the fruit bowl.

Uncle Vernon kept his head behind the newspaper. "Petunia is outside watering the flowers and Dudley is still asleep. Little tike needed his sleep."

"Oh." Said Harry peeling his orange. "I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" said Uncle Vernon eyeing Harry over the top of the newpaper.

"You know when you are going shopping in London at August the 17." started off Harry.

By this time Uncle Vernon was looking squarely at Harry. "Yes. I am not taking you either. You are staying with Mrs. Figg, if I can ever get in touch with that woman."

Harry looked him in the eyes. "I don't want to go with you. I just need you to drop me off somewhere. I am going to stay at a ho— friend's house until school starts." Harry caught himself. Uncle Vernon would never drop Harry off at a hotel. Just on the account that he would have to pay for the lodging and stuff. 

"Friends house eh? Is it that red haired boy that you are hanging around with at the train station?" said Uncle Vernon raising the news paper back up.

"Yes, Ron Weasley. Besides you would be rid of me for 3 weeks." Pushed Harry.

Uncle Vernon kept his head behind the paper. Not answering Harry.

"My godfather is suppose to meet me at Ron's house anyways." Sighed Harry. "I guess I will have to owl him an tell him to come meet me here. Always wanted to meet you." He kept his smiled hidden as Uncle Vernon threw the paper down.

"FINE! I will take you to where ever. Just keep your godfather away from our house! And I am not taking any of your bloody luggage either!" He stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Harry smiled as he ate his orange. "That went well."

"Are we there yet?" asked the fox.

"No, we are only in London. We have quite a walking to do." replied the dog. "You hungry?"

"Yes. Wish I could be cat, be much easier." 

"Well, how about we rest? You have any money?" 

"Ummmm, I think about 5 galleons, 4 knuts, and 3 slickles." The fox thought for a moment. "Yup that's it."

"I have about 2 galleons, 6 knuts, and 1 slickle. I think that will get a meal and maybe a 1 night hotel room, if we share."

"Fine, I just need to rest.."

"Ok…you have floor!" laughed the dog.

The fox and dog went into an alley, behind a black building. Instead, exited the alley was a young boy and girl, both around the age of 16. They quietly walked into the building.

"May I help you?" asked a guy behind the bar, wiping out beer glasses. 

"We would like a room please." Said the girl.

The bar tender pointed to the guy. "Extra room?" The boy's cheeks slightly flushed, so did the girls.

"No sir. I'm afraid all we could afford is a room for the night, and a meal if we share it. All we have is 7 galleons, 10 knuts, and 4 slickle." Said the girl, holding out the money.

The man looked at them, his old blue eyes going misty. "I see. Well how about, you just pay for the room, and I'll give you meals free?"

The girl and guy held their breath. "Thank you sir. I promise we will be out before 12 noon tomorrow."

"With that you can have a room for 2 nights if you wish."

"Umm." Thought the girl.

"Yes sir. Thank you very much sir. I promise we will be out before 12 noon on the second day."

The bar tender smiled. "That's ok. Let me show you to your room."

Walking behind the man, the girl and guy were jumping for joy. They had a place to stay and rest, and the meals were free.

"Are you headed for Hogwarts?" asked the man, opening a door.

"Well sir. We aren't sure were we are headed." Laughed the boy lightly. "I guess where ever we are taken to."

The guy smiled again and gave them the key. "Lunch at 12:30 and Dinner at 6:30." And with that he left.

"I am sleeping for the whole two days."  Said the girl as she laid down on the bed.

"And where am I to sleep?" asked the guy.

"Well, we can alternate. You get the bed tomorrow, I tonight. Deal?"

"Deal." Laughed the boy. "But can I have it for a nap?"

"Stay on your half."

"Fine."

August 17 came sooner than Harry though it would. He had talked to Ron and told him what he was doing. The walkie-talkies came in pretty clear. Ron said he would come to the Leaky Cauldron the 28th of August and spend a few days with Harry, so would Hermione. Sirius was ok with the plan, and Dumbledore didn't know. Harry asked Ron, to ask Mr. Weasley, if he had time, to see if he could apperate into Harry's room and shrink his luggage for him. In a flash, Mr. Weasley was over here. He greeted Harry warmly like a son, and talked to him for quite sometime. Finally he shrunk Harry's luggage into pocket size and said that when he wanted to un shrink it, just to say this word that he had written on paper. The word was acumoloses. Harry thanked Mr. Weasley  and with a "Pop" he was gone. 

Harry walked downstairs caring nothing. He sent Hedwig off and told her to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron. He knew that she had been there before and knew where to find him. 

Uncle Vernon looked at Harry oddly.

"Were is all that luggage of yours, boy?" he asked.

"Oh, I made—."

"Never mind! Get in the car."

It was a quite drive, and about a half hour later. Harry was left on a corner by a used bookstore. Right across from the Leaky Cauldron. Watching carefully he whisked into the hotel. It was dim, yet light, and there were witches and wizards of all natures in there.

"Hi Harry. I see you made it ok." Said Tom from behind the bar.

"Yes sir." Smiled Harry.

"Would you like to check into your room?" 

"Yes, please."

Tom led Harry Up a flight of stairs, and down a hallway until they came to a door with the number 11.

"Here you are Mr. Potter. Enjoy your stay and if you need anything, let me know." Said Tom with a reassuring smile.

"Yes sir. Thank you." Harry took the key and went into the room. It was well furnished. There was a bed, with a nightstand, along with a bathroom. There was a dresser with a wash bin, and a small chair and table. Harry decided to un shrink his luggage. Placing them in the spots he wanted, he stepped back and took out the piece of paper.

"Acumoloses." He said loudly. The luggage popped back into their original shape and size. Harry smiled as a white owl knocked on his window. He let Hedwig in, pouring her food and water. He wasn't too sleepy and decided to take a nap anyways. Laying down, he drifted to sleep.

Sooo….tell me what you think please! Its not as cheesy as it sounds. It gets a lot better, and you better review if you want the 2nd chapter. I already have it written too! So please review! Thanks…


End file.
